


Insomnia

by IrishSiren



Category: Diver - Fandom, Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishSiren/pseuds/IrishSiren
Summary: Just a cute oneshot i wrote.Reader can't sleep.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 1st anything I have written in about 5 years, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> I may turn this onto a collection of OS
> 
> If the spacing is off please let me know. I had to post this from my mobile and im not sure it transferred correctly
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a strict work of fiction! I own nothing here but the plot.

It was well past three in the morning, you were tired but as usual you couldn't fall asleep. So here you were  
walking aimlessly through the halls of the Dauntless complex. You appreciated this time of night, it was quiet.  
No mind-numbing chatter coming from the pit, no bumping shoulders with random strangers in the halls. Just  
the silence to comfort you and the sound of your own footsteps echoing in the hallway.  
You know going back to your own apartment would be useless, you would just lay there until it was time to get  
up and start your day. So you did what any logical person would do and walked right past your own apartment  
and up the stairs to the 4th floor. Maybe it was your insomnia getting the best of you or maybe you just thought  
you needed some attention, but here you were. Standing in front of the door of the only person you knew would  
take you in without much protest, well he would protest but it wouldn't last long.  
You knocked lightly on the door, and a few moments later you saw a light turn on under the bottom of the door.  
A very sleepy Eric open the door with a look of anger on his face.  
"You know what time it is right?" He asked in a raspy voice looking you up and down, he eyed your sad attempt  
at pajamas. Light blue shorts,and a hoodie that was too large, and clearly didn't belong to you.  
"I can't sleep, can I stay here?" You yawn as you finished your question, The sudden rush of tiredness finally  
hitting you. He just rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to his bedroom, apparently too tired to protest right  
now. You smiled as you walked into his apartment and shut the door. As you went to turn off the living room  
light he stopped and turned around in the bedroom doorway.  
"You can't keep doing this, you may not be able to sleep but some of us need to", and he continued into his  
bedroom. You quickly turned off the light and followed the same path to his bedroom. His bathroom light was  
on, and he opened the bathroom door and looked at you for a moment before he threw a black shirt at you.  
"Well if someone would tell me their passcode, I wouldn't have to wake them up", with a smile on your face, you  
ripped off the hoodie and quickly threw on the black T-shirt. You heard a faint sigh as Eric turned off the  
bathroom light and walked around you to crawl back onto his side of the bed.  
With his face buried in his pillow, he lazily held up the other side of the blanket for you to crawl into bed. As you  
layed down he threw the blanket over top of you, his arm snaking its way around your waist. A moment of  
silence past as you welcomed the warmth of his body beside you. Yawning one last time, you close your eyes,  
and feel him lean closer to you. His hot breath on your ear,  
"1759", he almost whispered and kissed the back of your head before laying his head back down. You had a  
huge smile on your face as you realize he had actually given you the passcode to get into his apartment.  
"Does this mean you like me Eric Coulter?" You asked with a hint of humor in your voice. You tried to turn  
around and face him, but the arm he had around your waist tightened and kept you in place.  
"Enough to not kill you, but if you don't shut up and go to sleep...I just might have to kill you anyway."  
You took that as a big yes and cuddled deeper into his embrace. It only took you two months of showing up at  
his doorstep in the middle of the night to get him to open up you. You knew even if he acted like he hated that  
you did it, he was still more than willing to snuggle himself around you until the last possible moment and he  
had to get up and start his day. You knew he had the whole day off tomorrow, which meant that he would cook


End file.
